


Rainy Rooftops (Peter Parker/Spider-Man X Reader)

by Marvelleum



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Reader-Insert, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelleum/pseuds/Marvelleum
Summary: The story of how y/n and Spider-Man first met.This is pretty random and probably unrealistic, let's just roll with it. Y/b/f means 'your best friend'.Thanks for reading, enjoy!





	Rainy Rooftops (Peter Parker/Spider-Man X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> The story of how y/n and Spider-Man first met.
> 
> This is pretty random and probably unrealistic, let's just roll with it. Y/b/f means 'your best friend'.
> 
> Thanks for reading, enjoy!

Things were going badly. Very badly. Midtown Tech was busier than usual with heaps of homework from all subjects. The buses had been running late recently. This all had caused some anxiety.

Fridays were normally movie days after school, now you couldn't care more about rushing home to relax. Things had all become too much, movies no fun at all. Taking a detour, you pressed the '10' on the elevator and waited as it climbed to the highest floor of your apartment complex. I've never liked this elevator music, you think to yourself in the silence. Lucky no one else got in as you didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

You pulled your headphones out of your backpack with the 'ding' of the elevator and shoved them into the jacket pocket as your gaze falls upon a maintenance ladder in the corner of the room. Begining to climb up towards the roof, placing each hand and foot carefully on the runs of steel, your mind begins to wander. 

Damn, it's raining outside. A pocket of warm wind confronts you as the door to the roof is pushed open. Raining when it's warm was always my favourite type of weather. Recently, the roof has been an escape. Somehow, looking down upon the hustle and bustle of New York helps clear your mind, how ironic. Rain droplets mark your face before you can kneel and sit below an eve, out of the rain's arms. I think NYC looks better in the rain, you silently decide. Pulling out your phone and plugging your earphones into it, and into your ears, you select a playlist titled 'Chillhop', (*real music genre, great for studying or relaxing. Just search it into YouTube*)

Before long, you felt yourself beginning to relax, all of the stress and need to come out onto the roof all faded and still, like a pool of water. Like the pool of water that had now gathered in the gutter of the rooftop. The rain was just a very light drizzle now, just enough to wash away the worries, you think. Truthfully, you were a perfectionist, but you didn't want to admit it. But now you had. As the sun began to set, you finally admitted what you were thinking for one whole month, keeping you stressed out of your mind, for one whole month. "I am stressed, but I can work this out," you affirm yourself out loud.

All was quiet for a few seconds before you hear a curious noise from the side of the building, kind of like a creak of metal. Pushing away from the cold wall your head was leaning back against, you stand up and silently walking over to the edge of the building, rain slightly falling. 

"AHH!" you scream.

Thwip. "Sorry about that ma'am. Ah...here you go," the voice under the Spider-Man mask says. He appeared out of nowhere! He hands over your phone, which you now realise that you must have thrown into the air out of fear. You just look at him as he hands over the phone, which you also realise has webs all over it. You raise your eyebrows at him, in question.

Spider-Man kneels, takes off his backpack and pulls out a spray bottle. Oh wow, you're telling me Spider-Man goes to school. No way. Calm down y/n, anyone can have a backpack. He squirts some of the spray onto your phone, which starts to deteriorate the webs almost instantly. 

He turns to you again and now it's time to panic. 

"Thankyouverymuch. Howoldareyou?" you blurt out without really thinking.

"Sorry?" he questions. "Umm, yeah. Well, I go to high school."

So he does, you think. But why would he tell me that he does, that's like, top-secret information for a superhero? Y/b/f is going to freak out! 

"Uhh, can I ask what school you go to?" you ask sweetly. Wow, I was never one to sweet talk a guy but who knows, I might know him.

"I'm afraid that's classified" he responds in a robot's voice, making you laugh. Well, at least I tried.

"What are you doing here anyway?" you ask.

"Well, I was just in the area, you know." You nod your head, although you don't really understand. 

"Um... I've got to go now, you know spider-sense and all, but I'll see you around," he turns to go.

"Wait! Did you hear me say anything before I saw you? Just before?" you say, thinking about what you said about being stressed out, aloud. 

"yEaH," his voice cracks and you try not to smile, "but if you want to talk about it, we can meet here next week, same time?" he suggests.

"That would be perfect. Good luck with your web-swinging!"

"Cool, catch you around!" he finishes, while you watch him backflip off the roof and swing away.

Woah! So he did hear me. But why would he tell me he goes to high school, wouldn't his superhero friends be mad at him, or something like that. But I got a date with Spider-Man! Well, not really a date, I'll admit. I don't even know who he is, but he seems really nice. Maybe he'll tell me about his troubles as a hero. 'Web-swinging', you facepalm, isn't that cringy. Well, for now, I'll just work on getting better this week and getting on top of things. 

_______________________

Over the school week, you became aware of Peter Parker. He was in your Photography class, and once you guys started chatting, there was no stopping. You became really strong friends with Peter, MJ, and then Ned. The next day, you came to school with a Star Wars shirt on, and from that day forward, you definitely felt sorry for MJ, the only non-Star Wars fan in the group. Homecoming was fast approaching, a topic that you guys would often avoid at all times, but secretly, you hoped to be asked by Peter. You were going to ask him yourself, but then had doubts about if he said no, it would ruin everything. Well, tonight was Friday, let's see if Spider-Man shows up, I'll ask him. 

As predicted there he was. You swung your legs over the side of the building as he said, "So, do you want me to go first?"

"Sure," I said, "if you want."

"Okay, well I just thought that we could talk about our week. So, you know how I thought someone was in danger last time we met, and I had to leave?"

"Yeah," you said raising your eyebrows for him to continue.

"Well, I went all the way to Central Park, and nothing was wrong. It happened again on Wednesday. I don't know what to do."

"If you ask me, which I am in no way capable of giving superhero advice, I would see if something bigger is causing the problem. OH, what about the train that runs, could it be underground? Maybe check there?"

"Oh wow. I didn't even think of that ...WAIT."

"What's wrong?" you asked concerned, as he sighs and puts his head in his hands. 

"I didn't ask for your name. I'm so sorry, what's your name?"

"Oh, don't worry about it," you say, brushing your shoulder with his. "It's y/n."

"Y/n" he repeats looking at you. "Well anyway," he says, quietly shaking his head, "thanks. I'll try the subway. How was your week?"

"It was better, I found a really lovely group of friends to hang around with," you respond as it starts to rain. "Wait here." You return with an umbrella and open it out. He shuffles in closer to block the rain from his body. "Why does rain always happen to us?"

"No idea," he responds shaking his head. 

"I might need some relationship advice," you suddenly ask.

"Okay y/n," he says slowly. "I'll listen."

"Thanks. So, there's this boy that I like, and I wanted to ask him to Homecoming this coming Thursday, but we're friends and I don't know if he will say yes. If not, it might ruin our friendship. What do you think?" the words tumble out awkwardly.

"Well. Can I ask what you see in him?" he questions, his body slightly tensing up.

"He's everything," you begin. "I mean," shaking your head, "he's funny, likes the same things as I do and ... I don't know, I just feel like myself when we hang out. But I don't really get nervous around him, does that mean I don't actually like him?"

"nOt AlWaYs."

"Do you think I should ask him?" Everything was silent for a few seconds, rain pitter-patting against the umbrella above, was all that could be heard.

Spider-Man takes a breath in and out. "I think you should. What's his name?"

"Peter Parker," you breathe out.

_______________________

"So, how did it go?" Spider-Man asks you, as you guys sit cross-legged from each other, knee's touching. 

"Well, on Tuesday, I worked up the courage to ask him. My best friend MJ said I should ask him after school by our lockers. So I did, and ..." you drag it out. "He said yes!"

"That's really great y/n!" Is it just me, or did he sound kind of nervous you think to yourself?

"Homecoming, was yesterday and it was amazing. The food and drinks were really good. And then we danced and ... shared a kiss." you explain cautiously, Spider-Man began to fidget with his hands. 

"Nice outcome, I knew it would work out!"

"Thanks, I've been thinking about it all day, maybe I should have done something differently, or..." you begin to ramble.

"Y/n, there's something I need to tell you." 

"Okay." He stands up and walks over to the building's edge. "It's okay you can say it," you speak as you follow him from behind. Spider-Man turns away from you, as you watch in awe as he takes his mask off to reveal a head of brown hair.

"You know me," he says. Peter's voice says.

"Peter? Are you serious, I had no idea!" 

"And no, you shouldn't have done anything differently." He's still not looking at me, did I say something?

"Are you okay?" you ask putting a hand on his left shoulder.

He turns around and looks you in the eyes. Soon, you're both leaning in and you feel Peter mumble against your lips, "Better than I'll ever be." 

As you draw back to breathe in some air, arms still around his neck, his still around your waist, you smile, "Me too, Pete."


End file.
